


Above and Beyond

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Competition, M/M, whoever has the bigger dick tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: “You know…” Kuroo’s eye’s flicked up at him. “There’s this other thing... that whoever the waitress puts the bill in front of is the top.”Bokuto stopped licking syrup off his fingers. “Really?”Kuroo shrugged. “It’s just a thing I saw on Twitter. I-”“She’s going to put it in front of me.”Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Really?”Bokuto puffed out his chest. “How could she not? I would obviously top between us.”Kuroo set his phone down, leaning his face in his hand. “And why, exactly, is that?” He drawled, his eyes getting that competitive glint in them.“Because I’m bigger than you.” Bokuto said, like it was obvious.Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Bo, I’m taller.”“By like a centimeter.” Bokuto said. “And I’m like, bigger than you, not taller.”Kuroo’s other eyebrow joined the one already escaping into his hairline. “Are you saying you have bigger dick than me?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304





	Above and Beyond

Bokuto loves these nights. 

The diner is dimly lit and warm, and retro music is softly playing through the speakers. It’s late enough that there aren’t too many other people in the place - though a couple tables over, Bokuto thinks he recognizes a girl from his statistics class. Either way, the food is good, and he is content. 

“Anyway,” Kuroo continues, piling more syrup onto his waffles. Trust Kuroo to order waffles at eleven at night. “He was wrong. A cat’s ability to see well at night is due to its  _ tapetum lucidum _ , a structure that reflects visible light back through the cat’s retina. It’s also what causes the eyes' weird ‘glowing’ effect in the dark. And he said he was majoring in biology.” Kuroo tuts, shaking his head. 

Bokuto also enjoys good company on nights like tonight. Rooming with Kuroo for university is one of the best decisions he’s ever made, even if Akaashi warned him against the idea. What could be better than living in a tiny dorm room with your best bro in the whole world? (Nothing, that was a rhetorical question). 

There had been no awkwardness of living with someone new; he and Kuroo had moved in and slotted their lives together easily. Sure, sometimes Kuroo got mad at him for leaving his sweaty gym clothes around, and Bokuto was annoyed when he would find Kuroo’s hair products in his bath supplies, but they got along. Because they always had. 

Bokuto wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bokuto shoveled another spoonful of his mac and cheese into his mouth. “You also just know a lot of dumb cat facts.” He said around his food. 

Kuroo frowned. “They’re not dumb.” He said. “And you did the same things with owls.”

Bokuto grinned, remembering that little bet. It had started as a conversation about school spirit in their second year of high school - god, that was years ago now - and evolved into seeing which one of them could memorize the most facts about their school mascot. There hadn’t been a clear winner that time, though Bokuto privately thought that he’d done much better than Kuroo.

Still, Yaku had refused to sit down and judge. “You both take things way too far.” He’d grumbled. 

Bokuto supposed he was right. To this day, he and Kuroo still ended up going above and beyond in all their stupid arguments and competitions. It was what they did though, and most of the time Bokuto enjoyed it. 

There had been the time when Kuroo had jokingly said that he could eat more pork buns than Bokuto could (Kuroo was wrong). Another time, when Bokuto had been bragging about how he could draw an owl with his eyes closed, Kuroo had shown him up (though Bokuto secretly thought he might have cheated on that one). And of course, their volleyball skills. 

There still wasn't a clear winner of that one. Yet.

Kuroo reached across the table, stealing a bite of Bokuto’s macaroni. 

“Hey!” Bokuto squawked. 

Kuroo just grinned, pulling his plate of waffles away from Bokuto when he tried to retaliate. “Too slow, bro.”

Bokuto frowned, shoveling the rest of the entire dish into his mouth so Kuroo couldn't steal anymore. “Mpmhmprgh.”

Kuroo cocked his head. “What was that dude?”

Bokuto swallowed. “Not fair.” He pouted. 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes, sliding his plate over to Bokuto. “Well if you’re going to be such a baby about it.” 

Bokuto brightened immediately, picking at the leftover waffle bits. They tasted almost entirely like syrup at this point, and there wasn't that much left, but Bokuto didn’t mind. Kenma had always said that Kuroo poured too much syrup on his waffles, but really, he knew what he was doing. They tasted almost like cake. 

“I’ll pay tonight.” Kuroo offered, pulling out his wallet and setting it on the table. He waved at one of the waitresses, and she nodded, going to get the bill. 

“You don’t have to, man.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo just shrugged. “You pay all the time though.”

“Yeah but…” Bokuto paused, figuring out what he wanted to say. “It’s, like, manly and gentlemanly if I pay. Makes me feel good.” 

It was true. Bokuto always felt like a good friend whenever he would pay for Kuroo, or Akaashi, or really whoever. Like he was thanking them for putting up with him all the time. He knew he got into moods and wasn’t always the most agreeable, and this was his way of thanking them. 

“So it’s  _ not _ manly if I pay?” Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. 

“That’s not-”

Kuroo grinned, waving off the comment. “Tell you what. Whoever she puts the bill in front of pays.”

Bokuto smiled. “Yeah, okay.” 

He went back to snacking on the soggy bits of waffle Kuroo left behind while his friend pulled out his phone, texting someone - presumably Kenma. Or maybe Tsuki-whatever-his-name-was. Bokuto licked the syrup from the corners of his mouth. He was going to have to wash his face when they got back, or he would be all sticky. 

“You know…” Kuroo’s eye’s flicked up at him. “There’s this other thing... that whoever the waitress puts the bill in front of is the top.”

Bokuto stopped licking syrup off his fingers. “Really?”

Kuroo shrugged. “It’s just a thing I saw on Twitter. I-”

“She’s going to put it in front of me.” 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

Bokuto puffed out his chest. “How could she not? I would obviously top between us.”

Kuroo set his phone down, leaning his face in his hand. “And why, exactly, is that?” He drawled, his eyes getting that competitive glint in them. 

“Because I’m bigger than you.” Bokuto said, like it was obvious. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Bo, I’m taller.”

“By like a centimeter.” Bokuto said. “And I’m like,  _ bigger _ than you, not taller.”

Kuroo’s other eyebrow joined the one already escaping into his hairline. “Are you saying you have bigger dick than me?”

Bokuto flushed red. “Uh-um, no. I was going for like, more muscly and stuff…”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. “Uh huh.”

“I was!” Bokuto insisted. “I wasn’t even thinking about that bro, I swear.”

Their conversation stopped there because the waitress walked up to their table, bill in hand. 

Bokuto looked at Kuroo. 

Kuroo looked at the waitress and smiled. 

The waitress set the bill down in front of him.

Bokuto frowned. 

“Well,” Kuroo grinned cockily, getting up and grabbing his wallet and the bill. “I’m gonna go pay, so if you want to warm up the car for me babe-”

Bokuto stood up as well, looking Kuroo in the eye. “I definitely have a bigger dick than you. And I would top.”

Kuroo stopped, meeting Bokuto’s stare. “Hmm. The bill I’m holding says otherwise.”

“I’ll prove it.” Bokuto blurted out. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“When we get home.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo grinned. “Go get in the car then.”

* * *

As soon as they stepped into their dorm room, Bokuto was pushing his jacket off his shoulders and jumping out of his sweatpants. Kuroo was much slower, only taking his jacket off and draping it over the side of his bed before sprawling out over his mattress, just watching. 

Bokuto almost pulled down his boxers before he realized Kuroo was just laying there, staring at him. 

“Dude.” Bokuto said. “Cmon.”

Kuroo yawned mockingly. “You’re the one who wanted to do all this. See, I-”

“You’re just scared that I actually do have a bigger dick than you and that I would be the top.” Bokuto said, challenging. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Bokuto, calculating. 

Bokuto met his gaze and held it.

Kuroo sighed, rising to the bait and shucking off his skinny jeans. He joined Bokuto in the center of their dorm, staring his friend down. “Well?”

“At the same time.” Bokuto said, grabbing the elastic of his boxers. Kuroo thumbed the elastic of his own boxers as well, waiting. 

Bokuto was really hoping that Kuroo was like, seven inches. Actually, six. He just couldn't be anywhere near 8, or Bokuto was going to lose. 

He did not want to lose. Especially since he’d really sold it on the way home in the car. 

He took a breath, and pulled his boxers down, kicking them away. Kuroo did the same. 

Kuroo hummed, eyes flicking between his dick and Bokuto’s now both in the open. Bokuto was doing the same, trying to determine who was bigger. Of course Kuroo would be around the same size and-

“You know,” Kuroo grinned. “I think I’m a little bigger.”

“No way.” Bokuto retorted. 

Kuroo shrugged easily. “Sorry bro-”

Bokuto wrapped a hand around his dick, circling his wrist around the shaft and thumbing over the tip. 

“What are you doing?” 

“It gets bigger when I’m hard.” Bokuto said. “I’m not losing to you.”

“That’s cheating.” Kuroo said. “We never said anything about getting hard.”

“It’s all about topping, right?” Bokuto said. “Unless you wanna soft dick when you’re fucking someone-”

“Fine.” Kuroo said, beginning to jerk himself as well. “I’m still going to win.”

“No way man.” Bokuto said, beginning to feel the blood rushing to his dick. 

Kuroo watched Bokuto get hard, gritting his teeth. He went to sit down on his bed, stopping to strip his shirt off and reach underneath the mattress, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking his hand up before wrapping it around himself again. 

“Cheating again.” Bokuto said. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and squirted the lube at Bokuto, splashing it all over his chest, laughing.

Bokuto chuckled as well, wiping some of it onto his hand to make the movement on his dick smoother. 

A few minutes more, both he and Kuroo were painfully hard.

“Okay.” Kuroo said. “C’mere.” 

Bokuto sat down next to him on his bed, carefully looking between their two dicks. Kuroo did the same - Bokuto could almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

Kuroo frowned.

Bokuto grinned, leaping up. “Dude I’m bigger than you.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “So that’s what, one out of three? I still think-”

“Uh, no.” Bokuto said. “I’ve got the bigger dick. I would top.”

“Yeah, but-”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, sitting back down next to Kuroo. “I would top.”

Kuroo pursed his lips. 

Bokuto said it again, dropping his voice to a lower register. “I would top.”

Kuroo’s cocky grin returned, and he looked at Bokuto. “Prove it.”

Bokuto blinked, taken aback for a moment. “Are you asking to fuck me?”

“I mean, we’re both already hard.” Kuroo said. “And that’s what this whole argument was about, wasn’t it? Prove you would top.”

Bokuto rolled that over in his head for a minute. Did he want to win? Yes, 100%. Obviously. Did he want to fuck Kuroo? ...Kind of? Fucking Kuroo wouldnt be a  _ bad _ thing. And then he could definitely prove that he would be the top. Kuroo was actually probably really good at sex. Just from all the times he'd told Bokuto about quickies at training camp with various other people, he’d sounded pretty good…

“Fine, okay.” Bokuto said. He shucked off his shirt and pushed Kuroo back on his bed, climbing on to hover over top of him. Kuroo eagerly let him, the glint in his eyes following Bokuto’s every movement. 

Kuroo grabbed the lube again, slicking up a couple of fingers to reach behind himself. He was about to sink them into his ass when Bokuto stopped him, grabbing his wrist. 

“Doesn't the top usually do that?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “C’mon-”

“No, no.” Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s hand back, placing it over his head and holding it there. With his other hand, he grabbed the lube, pouring a bit over his own fingers and finding Kuroo’s ass. He slid one inside slowly, watching Kuroo’s eyes flutter closed. 

“Bo-”

Bokuto kissed him then, cutting the thought off before it could leave Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo shifted around, pressing his hips back down on Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto broke the kiss, taking the cue to slide another finger inside. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo breathed. He moved his hands again, this time coming up to play with the hair on the nape of Bokuto’s neck and run over his shoulders. 

Bokuto could feel the back of his neck tingle where Kuroo touched him. 

“You know you can go a little harder Bo.” Kuroo said, wiggling his hips. 

“I don’t want to go too fast and accidentally hurt you.” Bokuto said. “That would not be very nice of me. I’m trying to be a good top here.”

Kuroo hummed, the lids of his eyes dropping a little more. “That’s very gentlemanly of you.”

Bokuto grinned. 

“But I kind of want you to wreck my shit.”

Kuroo dropped one of his hands from Bokuto’s shoulders, wrapping his fingers around Bokuto’s wrist. He forced his hand in harder and faster, bouncing his hips along to the rhythm of Bokuto’s thrusts. 

Kuroo’s breathing turned more into pants and his eyelids dropped even lower until he was looking up at Bokuto through only a sliver of space. 

Bokuto slid another finger into Kuroo, making him groan and lose his pace. Bokuto took this opportunity to pull Kuroo’s hand away. 

“Just let me.” Bokuto said. “I know you’re trying to beat me still.”

Kuroo grinned. “And Akaashi calls you stupid.”

Bokuto twisted his fingers around, scissoring and pushing against the ring of skin around them. Kuroo exhaled heavily, his back arching up to press his chest against Bokuto’s. 

“C’mon Bo.” He said. 

Bokuto pulled his hand away from Kuroo’s ass and grabbed his dick, lining it up. “You sure?”

“You were the one bent on topping.” Kuroo said. “Go on and top me then.”

Bokuto pushed inside and -holy shit  _ wow _ why had he not been having sex with Kuroo this whole time? If this what it felt like… Bokuto thought he was going to explode. This was better than any blowjob in the bathroom of a party he’d ever had. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Kuroo asked.

“Mmm yes.” Bokuto exhaled, pressing his face into the crook of Kuroo’s shoulder. 

Kuroo laughed. “Yeah?”

“Dude, you have to let me do this again.” Bokuto said, lifting his face up to look at Kuroo. 

Kuroo hummed. “Depends on how good you do in this next bit.”

Well, now the stakes were even higher. 

Bokuto propped himself back up on his elbows and slowly thrusted in and out of Kuroo, savoring the slide and the tight grip around his dick. Kuroo gripped onto Bokuto’s shoulder again, letting his eyes fall fully shut.

That wasn’t going to fly. 

Kuroo had said he wanted his shit wrecked, right?

Bokuto snapped his hips forward, pounding into Kuroo. Kuroo’s eyes flew open, connecting with Bokuto’s gaze suddenly. He looked startled. But underneath that… excited.

Bokuto decided he was going to wreck Kuroo’s shit. 

Setting a brutal pace, one of Bokuto’s hands came down, caressing the side of Kuroo’s face and trailing down his neck and collarbone until it reached his nipple. Bokuto tweaked it a little, making Kuroo suck in a breath through his teeth.

“Bo.” Kuroo gritted. 

Bokuto’s hand continued it’s path down Kuroo’s body until it wrapped around the base of his dick, slowly beginning to slide up and down and thumbing over the top. 

Kuroo keened. 

Bokuto kept going. He ducked his head back down into Kuroo’s shoulder, kissing and licking at his collarbones until he’d sucked little red marks all along him. Every time Bokuto bit down, Kuroo would dig his nails into Bokuto’s shoulders. 

Somehow, Bokuto loved it. 

Before long, underneath all of Bokuto’s ministrations, Kuroo was tensing up. Bokuto could feel him squeeze tighter around his dick and tighten his hold on Bokuto’s shoulders. 

“Bo.” Kuroo gasped. 

“C’mon.” Bokuto coaxed. “You can let go.”

Kuroo crumbled. 

He squeezed impossibly tighter as he came, drawing Bokuto over the edge with him. Everything was white hot for a moment, and then, Bokuto was sinking bonelessly on top of Kuroo, who pushed him over to the side of the bed. 

“Well?” Bokuto asked. 

Kuroo reached down, grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor and wiping himself off. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto repeated. 

“You win.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @denkiisbestboyo


End file.
